


【MOR】相互

by ansaamy12



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Brothers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansaamy12/pseuds/ansaamy12
Summary: Salieri家的幼弟有個倔性子。身作長兄的Francesco大多時刻皆是睜隻眼閉隻眼，若要說他是寵了些Salieri家的幼子，他大抵而言也就是默認又或是鞠躬示意認同。※雙薩※Francesco→lo薩、Antonio→flo薩





	【MOR】相互

Salieri家的幼弟有個倔性子。

身作長兄的Francesco大多時刻皆是睜隻眼閉隻眼，若要說他是寵了些Salieri家的幼子，他大抵而言也就是默認又或是鞠躬示意認同。

雖說偶然之餘也會為此感到懊惱，但他從未在對方面前洩露一點質疑與困惑，更多的確實僅有擔憂。  
他曉得為所追求的任何事物盡心盡力是崇高美德之一，能穩坐宮廷樂長的位置可不是單純幾張花言巧語的嘴，又或是靈巧指尖躍動得隨意就可擁得。  
儘管他亦是如此，但那也並非成了對方為著線譜刪減的音符苦惱得臥倒病床是一件好事。

尤其是為了那輕浮的才子。

「躺下，Anton。」命令道的口吻鮮少伴著為男人擦拭額間的輕柔，通常泛著盛怒的兄長會更為沉默不語，「即使你逞強，也不會改變這件事的結果。」  
「我知道，兄長……咳、咳……只要再一眼就足以，只存一個小節的修改就行了……」Antonio坐起了身子，取過對方手邊的水杯，他搖了搖頭。

聽聞此言，Francesco隨即站得直挺，交叉雙臂，眼神直勾勾落在弟弟的臉龐。肌肉線條繃得連同外衣皆服貼死緊，神經如同旋得過緊的音弦，若再有幾句刺激就將崩裂。

儘管只有極少見的幾回，Antonio也是曉得對方憤怒的姿態，比如此刻。

想著得到認同是否還是過度急躁了些呢？  
Antonio暗暗想道，微微蜷入被窩。

若說他的曲調是攀在枝頭的鶯雀，眾人稱羨的調子嗷嗷，能在樹梢躍起飛翔，也不過僅能擁著幾尺高的遮天蓊鬱罷了。但那位Mozart卻不是，恣意在高空盤旋，貪得無饜地俯衝而下，近了才知道他的美。

Antonio翻過身，拉了拉自家兄長未整的衣裳，盯著對方異色瞳仁看。  
想必Francesco這隻信天翁亦是如此吧？痛恨卻又是欽羨那人的才華，Antonio曉得的，男人每晚取著油燈，即使扎眼作曲的痛楚。

而他這一介小雀怎能比得上翱翔的蒼鷹呢？

「兄長，我……我很抱歉。」  
若是可以，他何嘗不願對方在身上落下並非僅有慈愛呢？

「……算了，我不提了。你好好歇息吧，別搞壞身子了。」最終Francesco仍是在青年眨了眨的落寞眼眸中敗下了陣，他嘆了一口氣，取過布料擦拭對方眼角旁的冷汗。  
「兄長還有一件事……我可以問問嗎？」  
他傾過身子，「當然，怎麼了？」

似是說上最為羞愧的話語，Antonio掩住半張臉。

「能否擁著我，直到入眠？」

\-----

意外嗎？這倒也不至於。

Antonio是他唯一的弟弟，這稀鬆平常，雖說也是十幾又或是二十幾年前的習慣。  
既然病了，任性點也無妨。

「嗯……Frank……」睡得深沉的語悄悄溜出。  
男人頓了頓，本是落在暖被上的手指滑至背脊。

Frank、Frank、Frank……多年未見的暱稱是從何時開始不再聽見？12還是13歲呢？

貴族體制的摻入又或是自小父親的管教，他們兩人隨意以暱稱相稱向來是僅存房內兩人才可出現的樣子，唯獨此刻才可在被壓抑掐得猛烈的剎那喘了口氣。  
Francesco擁著入懷的成年男孩，他揉了揉擱在眉目的髮梢，體溫微升的軀幹簇擁，他暗想著該是督促Antonio的飲食方可。

僅有作為兄長的權利。

一個有些惡劣的念頭乍現，似是正挑釁著明知無可聽見隻字片語的神才，雖知這並非什麼值得關注的情感，Francesco都感自己愚昧的妒火盡被那囈語澆熄了些。

拂過乾澀的唇紋，他輕觸著卻又是遲疑了些，最終仍是熟稔似的以吻封緘。

他是多麼卑鄙呀，僅可在深夜偷偷傾詠最不可觸及的禁忌，連一點真摯情感也不肯坦言。

但這樣就可以了。  
「別再做傻事了。」磁性的嗓子在耳畔低語，Francesco究竟宛若為自身述說似的箴言，又或者只是叮囑沉眠的青年早就不得而知了。

愛你，這點就夠了。

Fin.


End file.
